Angel Twin's Fight
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: A new pilot? is in on the fight. Heero is injuryed. Will everything turn out alright in the end? Ch. 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL TWIN'S FIGHT  
  
By Tiger Eyes  
  
I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters and I don't use them to gain profit.  
  
*****  
  
I watched in horror as the battle ragged on. "Please stay alive Angel Twin. You have to stay alive." 'They need help. They won't survive with out help. What another legion. They're already getting creamed.  
  
*****  
  
"Heero, watch out!" shouted Duo through the comunit. He watched as 2 mobile suits shot at Heero, who was surround by at least 20 taruses.  
  
"Duo, look out. Behind you." came Quatra's voice through the comunit.  
  
"Wha. . ." Duo said turning in time to see 5 mobile suits shooting at him.  
  
*****  
  
'No, I will not watch this any longer. Angel Twin you must survive. I'm coming!'  
  
*****  
  
'Angel Twin you must survive. I'm coming!'  
  
"What! What was that?" Beep Beep, "Quatra an incoming object at 4:00."  
  
"I see it, Duo, I see it," Quatra turned his Gundam to block an attack from an Aries, "Duo, where's Heero?" Duo looked around scanning the battlefield for the Winged Gundam.  
  
"I don't see Zero, Quatra."  
  
"Duo, he's over by the water tower." Duo looked on one of his monitors, and sure enough, there was Zero, surrounded by taruses and Aries. "Thanks Trowa."  
  
"Guys, that object Duo seen has just arrived."  
  
"It's a Dragon." Said Quatra, with awe. The Dragon wiped through the taruses around Duo. Then went to destroy the ones around Wufei. Duo went to help Heero.  
  
"Heero! Heero can you here me?"  
  
"Com. .it sh. .." (comunit shot)  
  
"Ok." Duo said trying to figure out what Heero was trying to relay. "Heero, behind you!"  
  
"Wha. . ." 2 missiles hit Wing Zero.  
  
"Quatra! Heero's down." said Duo over the comunit.  
  
"Roger that Duo. The Dragon thing is headed your way."  
  
"So, I see. It's destroying all the MS. around me." said Duo as the Dragon destroyed 10 Aries in front of him.  
  
"Duo, check on Heero." Duo looked over and saw Zero still on the ground.  
  
"Roger that, Trowa." Duo jumped out of his Gundam and ran over to Wing Zero.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please.  
  
Ideas are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Angel Twin's Fight  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: A new pilot? is in on the fight. Heero is injured. Will everything turn out alright in the end?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
Duo ran over to the fallen Gundam and climbed up onto it. Punching in the emergency opening code, he gasped in surprise. Heero was covered in blood, burns and bruises covered most of the visible skin. Looking at the control panel he saw that he was in shreds. 'Crap, this going to take a lot of work to fix up.' He carefully pulled Heero out of the wrecked Gundam, grabbing the med kit on his way. The other pilots destroyed the rest of the mobile suits with the Dragon looking mobile suit. When they were finished they quickly got out of their Gundams and ran to them.  
  
"How is he?" Quatra asked kneeling in the dirt next to them.  
  
"He needs a doctor, and we need to get Wing Zero out of here."  
  
"What about that?" Quatra pointed to the one mobile suit that had helped them. Before anyone could say anything. The cock pit opened. and a dark brown long haired girl with violet eyes (remind you of anyone?) jumped down to join them. Trowa and Wufei both pulled out their guns.  
  
"Don't shoot. I'm here to help." The girl said with a slight smile that reminded everyone of the braided baka that was currently kneeling beside his best friend, who I might add was severely injured.  
  
"Who are you and why did you help us?" Trowa asked lowering his gun but not putting it away. Wufei did the same.  
  
"I am called Circe. I help you, well it's too much to explain now. Lets get your friend taken care of." Circe walked over to Duo and kneeled down. She rested one hand on Heero's forehead and the other on his chest were his heart is located. A soft glow surrounded the two. Many of the minor cuts and bruises heeled over and disappeared. "I did what I could, but he will still need help." The other pilots were too surprised to say anything, they nodded. Trowa and Wufei got back into Heavyarms and Natoku (Spelling??) together they were able to get Wing Zero back to the safe house. With Quatra's help Duo was able to get Heero into Deathsythe and head for the safe house. Quatra and Circe followed.  
  
At the safe house, Duo carried Heero to the room that they shared and lowered him on to his bed. Quatra brought in warm water and a wash cloth to wipe the dried blood. After a thorough examination and a rinse, all Heero's injuries were taken care of. The Gundams were hidden away and the mission reports could wait. The four pilots went into the main room of the two story safe house that they were currently using. Circe had patiently waited for them to go about their business. When they finally entered the room she sat up from her slouched position.  
  
"Why do you help us?" Wufei asked getting straight to the point, leaving out his normal comment about women, for he knew that this one was different, stronger than normal women.  
  
"My twin needed help so I did."  
  
"Your twin?" Duo asked, puzzled. Circe nodded. Quatra looked between her and Duo, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Your Duo's twin, aren't you?" He said finally.  
  
"Yes." Duo jumped in surprise.  
  
"What! You can't be my twin, I don't have any siblings." His voice rising with every word.  
  
"You don't honestly think I would lie to you? What reason would I have to lie?" She asked. She knew it would be hard to make them see that she was telling the truth.  
  
"To be honest I don't think you would lie, but I also don't know you very well, to judge that." Circe nodded her understanding.  
  
"Here me out first and then you can decide." She waited for them to nod before beginning. " Well first off, Duo you were never suppose to live on the streets, you were kidnapped by Merwyn, who hated our parents terribly. He took you from our kingdom, before you ask it lies partially in this dimension and partially in another, don't ask how, and came here. Some of our warriors were sent to find you, but he had hidden you away before they could. They found him but they could not find you. It took years to finally get mother and father to believe that you were alive still, and even more to get them to let me find you."  
  
"I don't believe this. You expect me to believe that I come from another dimension? Are you crazy?" Duo asked incredibly.  
  
"No I'm not crazy and I can prove it." She pulled out a locket from under her shirt and opened it, inside on one side was the picture of two young children smiling happily, with what could only be their parents standing behind them. On the other side a picture of a magnificent castle with Dragons flying all around. The pilots looked at the two small pictures in wonder only looking up when they heard a thud and found Duo on his back out cold.  
  
"Oh, my he fainted." Quatra said quiet miffed at why he would do so.  
  
"Just let him rest and he will be fine." Circe said with a slight smile. Trowa picked him up and carried him to his room, lying him on the unoccupied bed. Quatra checked the bandages on Heero before leaving, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? Review Please. 


End file.
